Los cuatro pasos para una relación exitosa
by curious creature
Summary: Liechtenstein acaba de pedirle una cita a Dinamarca, y Noruega lo ve como una oportunidad para sacarse de encima la molestia que es para él el rubio... ¿Pero saldrá todo como él lo suponía? ¿Entonces qué anda haciendo escondido en unos arbustos? ¿Qué pasará cuando se descubra a sí mismo espiando a la "feliz pareja"? Asco de summary xD u.u


¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que me animo a subir de Hetalia, y es de una de mis parejas favoritas c: puede que me haya quedado media ooc y también excesivamente cursi, pero así soy yo y quedé satisfecha xD

Disclaimer: Bueno, dudo que si estás leyendo esto tengas alguna duda pero, solo por si acaso ¡Hetalia es mía! *llegan dos hombres musculosos vestidos de blanco, la amarran, y se la llevan, detrás de ellos aparece una adorable (?) bola de pelo café que se sube a un escenario y con dos mechones de pelo agarra un micrófono* disculpa, Himaruya *murmura con una voz excesivamente grave para ser una mota de pelo (?)*, ya nos estamos encargando de ella.

Advertencias: exceso de fluff y ooc ._.

* * *

_1° la invitación._

¾ ¡Noru ¾exclamó un alterado Dinamarca¾! ¡Noru, ¿dónde estás?!

El rubio levantó la vista de su libro con molestia bien disimulada, y volteó a ver a la nación nórdica que corría por los pasillos sin darse cuenta aun de su presencia.

¾ ¡Noru!

¾ Aquí estoy, idiota, ya deja de hacer tanto alboroto ¾cedió por fin.

¾ ¡Oh, Noru, rápido, necesito tu ayuda!

El menor elevó una ceja, esperando a escuchar la sarta de estupideces con que le saldría esta vez.

¾ Es esa niñita, la hermana de Suiza, Liechtenstein ¾explicó tomando asiento a su lado e intentando regularizar su respiración.

¾ ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¾Inquirió prestando más atención.

¾ Pues… me invitó a salir, justo después de que te fuiste, en la sala de conferencias con algunos países presentes, y, claro, no pude menos que decirle que sí, por supuesto, la pobre de seguro no fue capaz de evitar caer rendida ante los encantos del rey del norte.

¾ ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¾Continuó fingiendo aburrimiento, mientras que una idea se maquinaba en su interior.

¾ Bueno pues que… no quiero ser cruel con ella ni nada pero… a penas sí la ubico, ¿qué voy a sentir por ella?

¾ Pues para eso son las citas, para conocerse mejor ¾repuso el noruego.

¾ ¿Estás seguro?

¾ Pues claro ¾_si el idiota se consigue una novia, entonces quizá deje de molestarme a mí por un rato._

¾ Ah ¾murmuró un tanto incómodo¾, entonces, a ti no te molesta ¾suspiró desviando la mirada y hablando muy bajo, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

¾ ¿A mí? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

¾ ¿Eh? No, claro, olvídalo, ¡pero tendrás que ayudarme! Ya sé que soy un galán irresistible, pero… no me gustaría llegar a tener problemas con el señor loco por las armas.

Noruega suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo ayudaría con su cita.

©·©

_2° la preparación._

¾ ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? Aun puedo decirle que no…

¾ ¿Y cancelarla justo el día de la cita? ¿Quieres tener a Suiza sobre ti? ¾Repuso Noruega apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo cómo su amigo se daba un último vistazo en el espejo.

Omitiendo su rostro incómodo y nervioso podría decirse que lucía relajado y despreocupado, con un atuendo _casual _y su cabello despeinado, solo faltaba su sonrisa de siempre para sacarte un suspiro. _Anda, sonríe, ¿cómo esperas conseguir novia con esa cara? Solo muestra un par de dientes y la tendrás a tus pies._ Pensó Alexander arrepintiéndose en el acto. ¿Acaso él opinaba eso? ¿Eso de que su sonrisa era _tan _irresistible? ¡Por favor!

¾ Supongo que tienes razón… entonces… ¡me voy! A penas esto termine vendré a contártelo todo ¾sonrió por fin Soren.

¾ Como quieras ¾musitó el más bajo sin ningún interés.

Dinamarca cerró la puerta en un último titubeo, y se dirigió con firmeza al lugar de encuentro. ¿Qué tan mal podría estar? Solo era una cita… una cita en la que Noru había insistido tanto…

Y ahora "Noru" daba vueltas por la sala imaginando cómo iría la cita. ¿No podría estar tan mal, verdad? Después de todo, la chica se le había declarado, tenía que confiar en que el idiota no perdería esta oportunidad de librarse por fin de su excesiva euforia y sus _muy _seguidas visitas.

©·©

_3° la cita._

No sabía por qué diablos estaba haciendo esto.

Dinamarca y Liechtenstein estaban sentados en una heladería, ambos riendo muy a gusto el uno con el otro, y Noruega los observaba desde una mesa ubicada estratégicamente fuera del campo de visión de ambos. Se sentía como un acosador, pero no había podido resistir el quedarse en casa ni cinco minutos luego de que el escandinavo se fue, mucho menos lo haría por un par de horas. Pese a conservar su expresión de aburrimiento, seguía con sus violetas orbes cada movimiento del danés, sin perderse ni un solo parpadeo. ¿Por qué diantres sonreía tanto cada vez que la miraba? Esto se estaba volviendo insoportable, aun peor que esperar en casa, sin embargo, ya no podría volver, o lo verían. Tendría que haberse quedado un segundo a planear las cosas, todo se estaba saliendo de control. Necesitaba buscar una excusa o…

¾ ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque? ¾Escuchó que decía la voz del rubio.

¾ Me encantaría ¾respondió ella feliz.

Genial, ahora tendría que seguirlos por el parque como un completo lunático. O… podría aprovechar que ellos se marchaban para regresar a casa y leer un buen libro sin las molestas interrupciones del mayor.

Por supuesto, eso sería mucho mejor que estar escondiéndose tras unos arbustos mientras la pareja observaba un estanque.

¾ Eres muy dulce, Soren. Me he divertido muchísimo.

¾Yo también, Lily, de verdad que podríamos repetirlo ¾sonrió el muchacho con sincera comodidad.

¾ Eso me haría muy feliz ¾confesó ella ruborizándose.

Él se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, para luego llevar su mano bajo su mentón para conseguir que lo mirara. Estaba serio y rígido, ella extremadamente nerviosa.

_No._

El rubio agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de ella, quien entrecerraba los ojos.

_No, no._

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo.

Cuando los labios de la pareja estaban a milímetros de tocarse, el de ojos violetas se puso de pie con agilidad y echó a correr delatando su posición. Dinamarca se volvió rápidamente sin alcanzar a comprender lo que sucedía, y Liechtenstein sonrió con melancolía.

Y Noruega corrió. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, y no se detuvo hasta encontrarse los suficientemente lejos de todo lugar conocido. Una vez perdido, se permitió descansar en una banca. Le tomó unos minutos el poder tranquilizarse del todo, aun ni siquiera entendía todo lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que había cometido un error, un grandísimo error, y necesitaba encontrar la forma de arreglarlo. No se dio cuenta de que una muchachita rubia lo miraba con atención.

¾ En serio te gusta, ¿eh ¾habló ella por fin, haciendo que él reparara en su presencia¾? Tranquilo, él no siente lo mismo por mí.

¾ ¿Eh? ¿Ese idiota de Dinamarca ¾preguntó él recuperando su máscara de indiferencia¾? Yo… no lo sé ¾confesó sin mirarla¾. Al menos tú dime qué tanto te gusta a ti de él.

¾ ¿A mí? Pues… su actitud siempre optimista y despreocupada, su sonrisa abierta, sus ojos azules… la verdad es que no lo conozco tan bien como tú pero ¾contó ella sonrojada y ansiosa¾… supongo que solo lo sé, cuando estoy con él, no quiero que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa, solo quiero estar… con él, sin importar lo que esté haciendo.

Él, por su lado, solo abrió mucho los ojos.

_También está lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser, lo efusivo, tarado, absurdo y adorable cada vez que está conmigo… el que sea tan abierto como un niño, y a la vez tan egocéntrico y orgulloso, pero que pueda olvidarlo todo por estar… por estar conmigo._

Repentinamente se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada fría y desprovista de emoción alguna.

¾ Estás segura de que él no siente lo mismo por ti, ¿no es así?

¾ Eso ya está claro… sé que él siento algo incluso más fuerte que lo que yo siento por otra persona ¾ese comentario llamó la atención del noruego, y ella pareció notarlo, puesto que le sonrió abiertamente, sin rastro de amargura¾. Y esa persona es usted, señor Noruega. ¡Por favor, le pido que lo haga muy feliz, él ya lleva aguardando por usted un buen tiempo! ¾Pidió antes de salir corriendo regresando por sobre sus pasos.

Ya era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo.

©·©

_4° la confesión._

Ya había anochecido cuando Noruega por fin llegó a su casa. Se sintió aliviado por un simple hecho que a lo largo de los años se había convertido en algo sin importancia, como era el que una luz se encontrara encendida. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, y su mente estaba intranquila, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Se tomó su tiempo para entrar, esperando un recibimiento efusivo como era costumbre, pero la casa estaba silenciosa por dentro, y nadie apareció a su encuentro sonriendo.

¾ ¿Dinamarca? ¾Llamó sin poder aguantar.

¾ Te dije que cuando terminara vendría a contarte, pero tú no estabas aquí.

Alexander guardó silencio, permitiéndose dirigirle una mirada al más alto. Estaba serio, de pie en la sala y de brazos cruzados.

¾ ¿Por qué estabas espiándome?

¾ Yo… yo no estaba ¾suspiró con pesadez, desviando la mirada¾… no lo sé.

¾ ¿Qué?

¾ ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué te seguí ¾bramó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza¾! Solo sé que no soportaba la idea de quedarme aquí cuando tú estarías por allá con… con alguien más.

¾ Noru ¾murmuró atónito el danés, quien de repente se hallaba a escasos pasos del más bajo¾… Noru ¾repitió como un mantra mientras lo abrazaba¾… Noru… ¿por qué insististe en que saliera con ella con tanto empeño? Pensé que me querías lejos…

El noruego rió con amargura.

¾ Eso quería ¾confesó por fin aspirando ese aroma tan conocido, aferrándose al suéter negro que llevaba Soren.

¾ ¿Y qué quieres ahora? ¾Inquirió Dinamarca sosteniendo entre sus dos manos el rostro sonrojado e inexpresivo de Noruega.

¾ Ahora… ahora yo… ¾el mayor sonrió presionando sus labios contra su Noru. Ya había esperado sus buenos siglos para que aceptara que lo quería, no iba a esperar otros más para que lo dijera.

¾ Te amo, Noru ¾declaró envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

¾ Eres un idiota, zopenco… pero creo que yo a ti también.

Dinamarca volvió a sonreír con rebosante felicidad, porque, uno, Suiza no tendría razones para agobiarlo ya que había sido su hermanita quien había preferido las cosas así, y dos, su más grande amor estaba finalmente a su lado, y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Fin.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿merece un par de palabras del lector? ¡Besos! ¡Se me cuidan, y muchísimas gracias por haber leído!


End file.
